


drowning

by younoknowme93



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: If you found this by chance then maybe it's what you needed tonight.  I don't know.  The internet is full of strangers, but I wrote this.  You are not alone.  Whoever you are, you are loved.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	drowning

**Author's Note:**

> If you found this by chance then maybe it's what you needed tonight. I don't know. The internet is full of strangers, but I wrote this. You are not alone. Whoever you are, you are loved.

Bubbles escape from my mouth even though I’m trying fruitlessly to hold in all the oxygen I can. Just move. I just have to move. Water surrounds me on all sides and I can’t escape it. Move. Flail. Do something other that freeze up. I’m going to drown. Sinking deeper and deeper until I can scarcely see the light from above. 

Depression. It’s a bottomless pit that sucks me down to it’s depth where no one could reach. 

As if there existed a single person that would care.

Depression tells you that no one really does care even when faced with countless rebuttals. No one would miss me. 

No one would even notice.

Depression is a lying parasite feeding off of doubts. Do not feed the villain. Let it starve itself out, but be prepared.

It never remains dead for long.

This is a long battle. Endless in it’s very nature. A battle where the ways to lose are endless and the only way to win is to not give up.

Never give up.

**Author's Note:**

> National Suicide hotline: 800-273-8255
> 
> There is never any shame in getting help. I love you, take care of yourself.


End file.
